A Stormy Night
by Salted Bottom Cracker
Summary: L27 Lambo and Tsuna play games till the poer goes out, and magically TYL Lambo is around


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn & **DO NOT**profit from this ^^

Okay so this is my first official fanfic I've made I suppose  
>This story is Yaoi, if you don't like that don't read it ^^<p>

I am not a writter, I have no writing skills what-so-ever, but my friends seemed to like it, so I'm posting it! 「I don't mind critiques, but I will probably be to lazy to fix it sorry XD;」  
>[Ps this is a re-upload, had to delet my old account for personal reasons]<p>

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night, there was lots of thunder and lightning was roared around outside along with the sweeps of rain the wind was blowing around.<p>

Tsuna and Lambo were sitting around playing video games in front of the TV bouncing around, and having an all around good time, except for when Lambo occasionally felt the need to tug on Tsuna's hair every so often.  
>But overall the company with Lambo made him feel unafraid of the Lightening strikes that was going on outside.<p>

After playing for a good amount of hours, Tsuna needed to go to the bathroom really badly, he had been holding it for the longest time.

"Lambo wait here, I'll be right back"

"Bwahahah your just scared cuz' you know Lambo always wins!"

Tsuna just pretended to ignore him, and made his way out of his room.

Lambo was technically right though, out of the several games they played Tsuna had only won around 3 of them . Lambo won so many times Tsuna lost track. Losing to a baby, yes Tsuna that was pathetic, and he hated thinking about it.  
>But it was all in fun, and he was sure Lambo would be a soar loser so he'd quit if he didn't win all the time.<p>

All of a sudden a little running figure trips Tsuna freaking him out, and causing a huge thud. Luckily it was only I-pin running to his room.

"Me sorry Tsuna!"  
>"Its alright, just try to be more careful next time" Tsuna smiled then patted her hair, and with that she ran off toward his room.<p>

He finally made it to his bathroom, when... crap, the stupid power 'finally' went out. What a great way to spoil his night, now his game time with Lambo, that he used to help distract himself from the sound of lightening was over.

It wasn't to bad it at the moment, lightening hadn't struck down since his trip to his bathroom. He finished up with his business and walked out of the bathroom towards his room.

When he looked down the hall he was shocked to notice... some random cloud of fog in his room, that seemed to be lighting up, and changing colors.

Tsuna... was afraid to go to his room.  
>But he walked, and walked till he got there, he was finally to the entrance of his room, afraid to even look inside. Fog was still streaming out of his room.<br>Finally Tsuna turned to look in his room, and saw just about the most frightening thing.

Right in front of him, was what appeared to be some battery charged Fog machine, and an adult Lambo, with light sticks covered all over! He had a light stick necklaced, with light sticks poking out, bracelets, and had some he was shaking around in his hands and dancing with!

Then he stopped dancing.

"Why hello there young Vongola, seems my younger self once again used the 10-year Bazooka"

Tsuna just stood there completely stunned.

"Uhmmm... whats with the glow sticks?" Tsuna Questioned  
>"Was having a blast at a rave, but then ended up here...appears you all have no power, so that sucked away the fun" Lambo decided to dance around some more.<p>

Lambo... goes to raves, well I suppose he obvious does look the part at the moment, but wow never would have imagined, though... there was that one time he was doing a dance with maracca's though, so maybe its not to unlikely.

"Well it was on before I left for the bathroom, but ahaha guess its gone now, just my luck" Tsuna complained then something hit him... where was I-pin, wasn't she suppose to be in his room?

"Hey was I-pin here?"

Lambo stopped his dancing again and thought a moment  
>"I-pin? Ah yes I-pin in your time, yeah she was here, but she walked out" Lambo about to go back to his dancing... but didn't and stared over at Tsuna with a somewhat lewd expression on his face. Catching himself, he snaps out of it, wondering what he was thinking. He decides to ask Tsuna if he'd dance with him.<p>

Tsuna gives Lambo a weird expression, why would Tsuna want to attempt. Lambo somehow was able to con him into it anyways as he handed Tsuna one of his glow sticks.  
>The storm outside was still going on pretty violently, but Tsuna pretty much had forgotten all about the storm.<br>As time went on, Tsuna noticed something very strange, adult Lambo was 'still' there, hadn't it been over 5 minutes since he had been there... of coarse it had been over 5 minutes, what was up with Adult Lambo still being there?

Tsuna went up to Lambo asking him, Adult Lambo agreed and was just as confused as Tsuna about still being there.  
>Then something came over Lambo, he was daydreaming about Tsuna's hair. Oh my and boy did Tsuna's hair looked so sexy, it bounced just the right amount anyone could be taken away by it. No wonder he loved tugging on it as his younger self, though his hair being sexy looking was problbly the last thing on his mind at that age.<p>

As Tsuna moved away from Lambo and started to dance awkwardly again, Lambo walked up to him and pushed his fingers to Tsuna's forehead grasping a good amount of Tsuna's hair. It felt so lovely on his fingers, Tsuna truly did have amazing hair.

"Umm... ummm Lambo? What are you doing to my hair?" Tsuna started shaking a bit, he didn't feel scared just confused, yet his body somehow knew something he himself, didn't.

Lambo crouched down just enough so that his face was lined up to Tsuna's, and Lambo just made Tsuna feel completely awkward as he was just staring at him. He had a smile but no real emotion was portrayed on his face.  
>Lambo got up unsure of what he was doing himself.<p>

"Sorry about that Young Vongola..."

Tsuna felt more at ease again, but he decided to cut it with his horrible dancing. Lambo walked to the corner of the room pondering, why was he suddenly starting to become lustful for Tsuna? Whatever the reason, Lambo decided he might as well just go for it, its not like Tsuna would hate him for it, would he?

He walked up to Tsuna and grabbed him by his shoulders, giving tsuna a peck on the lips.

"L-l-lambo!"  
>"I don't know whats comes over me, but for some reason something is telling me to do this with you"<br>"Eh!"  
>"Its okay young Vongola... I may have not had experience with guys before, but how different can guys and girls be when it comes to 'this'?"<p>

Lambo was a cry baby... yet hes done it with a girl before? I guess all the girls he was with only found out afterwords.  
>Lambo tried to move in on him again but Tsuna pushed him back turning his face to the side. Being the gentleman he was, he took the hint and stopped trying to seduce Tsuna.<p>

Both of them headed to Tuna's bed and sat awkwardly on it with stiff limbs in the silence. With nothing better to do during the power outage, both of them just stared at the fog machine.

A couple hours later they were still without power, and Adult Lambo was still there.  
>"Young Vongola, may I go to the kitchen to grab some milk?" Lambo finally broke off the silence.<p>

"...Oh.. ss-sure! I'm a bit hungry anyway, so I'll go too"

Tsuna had been hungry for awhile now but was afraid to go down to the kitchen himself due to it being nearly impossible to see, but thanks to Lambo's glow stick get-up it'd be somewhat lit-up.

They made it to the kitchen, Lambo grabbed his milk, then stood in front of the fridge, so that Tsuna could find what he wanted.

Both of them sat at opposite sites of the table. It was time, Tsuna had to ask what was on Lambo's mind when he reached out to kiss him.

"Tsuna..your hair..." He looked off to the side "its...sexy" and down dribble a stream of blood from Lambo's nose. Tsuna had the most astonished look upon his face, he started to touch his hair, what was so great about his hair! Even if his hair was 'sexy' to Lambo, why did that make him kiss him?  
>Lambo then got up, and walked over next to Tsuna whispering in his ear "Hey, this kind of milk is good and all, but doesn't really suit my tastes at the moment" Tsuna walked over to the fridge to get some chocolate and strawberry syrup, being completely oblivious as to what Lambo was really getting at.<p>

A chuckling sound came out from Lambo.  
>"No no, I mean... how should I word this... its, its something that only you could give me" Tsuna had no idea what Lambo was getting at with that line, his mind was to innocent to comprehend. With that Lambo just decided to take the honor of showing Tsuna.<br>He grabbed the arms of the chair Tsuna's was sitting in, turning it around to face himself.  
>Tugging on Tsuna's crotch a bit and squeezing it he finally unzipped Tsuna's zipper. Tsuna sat silent, was Tsuna seriously this clueless as to why Lambo was down in his pants? All of a sudden he felt a hand grab his mighty pork sausage, which sent a tingling sensation through his body.<br>Lambo leaned down holding his mouth over the top, and started squeezing his hand up and down the Vongola's precious place. What was this feeling taking over Tsuna's body! He could feel his body warming up, and feeling all strange causing him to clench his arms on his seat, as he started breathing heavier.  
>Another weird sensation hit Tsuna, making him squirt out something into Lambo's mouth, that Lambo ended up swallowing and licking his lips from.<br>Pushing Tsuna's mighty wand back into his underwear, and zipping his pants up, though he did want to continue further, he knew he needed to control himself from doing so. He got back up and headed to his seat continuing with his glass of milk from earlier.

Tsuna didn't know what to think and just stood astonished.  
>"Thanks for the meal Young Vongola"<p>

* * *

><p>There's more to this, but it completely ruins it, so I sha'll leave it out XD<p> 


End file.
